


Трещины

by nocxurna



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocxurna/pseuds/nocxurna
Summary: Ви смотрит на свои руки.





	Трещины

**Author's Note:**

> у меня слишком много мыслей о той концовке, в которой уризена валят с первого раза.

Ви смотрит на свои руки.

[они все испещрены трещинами] [от малых до больших следуют друг за другом в попытках доломать сломанное]  
[тень не может жить без хозяина]

Это должно быть незначительным. Его миссия выполнена. Пусть и не идеально, но результат более чем достаточный. Ему больше нет смысла жить. Уризена нет. Его нет. Осталась лишь жалкая, столь ненавистная человеческая оболочка, которая вот-вот развалится из-за недостатка сил.

[как половина не может стать целым] [так и ты не можешь остаться]

Всё, казалось бы, крайне просто.

Но Ви смотрит на свои руки, и трещины вызывают у него отвращение [там, где должна быть огромная дыра равнодушия]. Их хочется спрятать, помыть или растирать конечности [желательно — наждачкой], пока кожа не покраснеет, в надежде, что это хоть как-то поможет. Что дефект удастся убрать, и он сможет продолжить… жить. Ви нервно кусает губы, стараясь не думать о том, что он раскалывается подобно древней статуе, что обветшание затронуло далеко не только руки и тут уже ничто не поможет [губы тоже трескаются] [ты чувствуешь привкус крови во рту].

Ви смотрит на свои руки и испытывает неимоверно раздражающее желание одеться.

Так, чтобы длинные рукава максимально спрятали всё то безобразие. Шея, плечи, спина — спрятать всё и сидеть так, пока конец не наступит. Пока равнодушие не настигнет его вместе с разлетающейся по ветру пылью. В такие моменты ему хочется, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось.

[чтобы этот зуд наконец прекратился]

— Ты как?

Неро тяжело опускается [буквально валится] рядом и окидывает его взглядом. Ви не надо смотреть на него, чтобы заметить беспокойство [время утекает песком, и Неро явно не нравится быть отстающим].

— «Я — тоже муха: мой краток век», — в привычной манере отвечает он и закрывает глаза от усталости [эти трещины мерещатся уже повсюду] [даже под плотной темнотой век]. — «Вот я играю, пою, пока меня слепая сметёт рука».

— Это не шутки, Ви. Может, уже перестанешь цитировать своих дурацких классиков и отнесёшься к этому серьёзно?

Он слышит в голосе охотника ледяную сталь и видит из-под полуопущенных ресниц, как сжимаются его кулаки. Зубы стиснуты, на скулах играют желваки. По внешним признакам Неро беспокоится о его состоянии куда больше, чем он сам [знал бы он, что творится за твоим напускным спокойствием]. Из лёгких вырывается тихий смешок.

— Это называется смирением.

[сил бороться уже не осталось]

— В таком случае — в жопу твоё смирение.

Ви старается сделать так, чтобы ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул. Подводят руки [опять — руки]: заходятся мелкой дрожью, от которой их хочется спрятать, но Неро замечает это раньше, чем задуманное удаётся осуществить.

Между ними повисает тишина, охотник смотрит куда-то вниз с понуро опущенной головой, не находя слов. Ви не может его за это винить. Ему самому сказать нечего, даже несмотря на сотни стихотворений, бережно хранящиеся в голове всё это время. Весь словарный запас бессилен перед лицом правды.

— Мы найдём способ, слышишь? — Неро поднимает на него тяжёлый взгляд, и на плечи Ви в мгновение ока водружается весь вес небосвода, который так долго держал на себе Атлас [рассказать правду не хватает смелости]. — У нас уже есть план. Ты только продержись ещё немного, окей?

[времени куда меньше, чем им всем кажется] [но ты это знаешь]

Ви неспешно кивает. Его раздробленное жалкое подобие души болит и трепыхается в предсмертной агонии. Ему хочется верить. Правда хочется. Но реальность не бывает милосердной к рабам своим [она крошит тебя под своим натиском] [в прямом и переносном смыслах].

— Пожалуй, ещё немного я продержусь.

Ложь слетает с губ так натурально. Ви даже почти об этом не сожалеет. Лучше так. Лучше он проведёт последние часы, наблюдая, как Неро изо всех сил старается что-то предпринять. Потому что охотника, громящего всё вокруг от отчаяния, сложно назвать обнадёживающим.

[потому что последнего ты не вынесешь] [где-то глубоко внутри этот твой жалкий обломок души хочет жить]  
[тебе остаётся лишь стиснуть зубы и «смириться»]

— Я пойду. Нельзя терять ни минуты.

Неро резко поднимается, но быстро замирает. Ви не сразу осознаёт, что пальцы сжали его рукав. Это действие бьёт под дых не хуже кулака, выбивает из лёгких воздух, и проходят секунды, прежде чем Ви снова способен сделать вдох и ответить на вопросительный взгляд хоть что-нибудь.

[ты так не хочешь умирать в одиночестве]

— Останься. Ещё ненадолго, — он облизывает пересохшие губы и пытается сглотнуть комок в горле. Не помогает. — Пожалуйста.

Тяжёлый вздох. Неро опускается перед ним на колени и берёт его руки в свои. Он снова хмурится, но в глазах таится уверенность.

— Просто доверься мне. Я вытащу тебя из этого дерьма.

[слова звучат так искренне и правдоподобно] [тебе даже хочется улыбнуться]  
[«всё, во что можно поверить, есть подобие истины»]

Ви молча прижимается лбом к его лбу и закрывает глаза, чтобы отпечатать этот момент в памяти и упиваться им, пока время не выйдет [будь ты богом, это стало бы твоей амброзией]. Он целует его — медленно и горько, наплевав на отвращение к собственному телу, на кровоточащие губы, на мир, а потом отталкивает [слабо] [потому что сил почти нет, а ты боишься сломаться при нём].

— Иди, — хриплым шёпотом.

И он поднимается, а Ви только и может следить за ним взглядом. Неро доходит до двери и медлит, почти вздрагивает, когда Ви окликает его по имени.

— Спасибо тебе.

Охотник усмехается [но что-то в этой усмешке надломлено].

— Поблагодаришь меня после того, как я в очередной раз спасу твою задницу.

Уголок губ слабо дёргается в ответ.

Постепенно шаги удаляются, и Ви остаётся наедине с собственными мыслями, разрушающими его не хуже проклятых трещин. Он снова закрывает глаза ненадолго и погружается в звенящую тишину. Будь Ви всегда один, она свела бы его с ума. Теперь уже — в любом случае — слишком поздно.

Неприятный фантомный зуд снова распространяется по всему телу. Что-то издаёт тихий треск, и Ви наблюдает, как одна из трещин увеличивается и мелкий кусок кожи в области кисти откалывается, медленно оседая пылью на грязный пол.

[это не больно]  
[но что-то внутри тебя ломается окончательно]

Ви смотрит на свои руки.


End file.
